This invention relates to providing a system for improved Bicycle seat suspension systems. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for absorbing shock applied to a seat of a bicycle. Bicycling is one of the greatest exercises available and can be enjoyable to get out and about rather than exercises done inside a stuffy room. Additionally, many individuals find the bicycle a viable and inexpensive form of travel. However, for many, the seat of a bicycle can be very uncomfortable, particularly when riding on uneven surfaces and when changing direction of travel abruptly. Often the solutions presented by the industry are half solutions at best and only give the illusion of comfort until the individual actually goes for a semi-lengthy ride (outside of a relatively smooth parking lot). Therefore, many otherwise willing bicyclists forgo the use of bicycles.